


Dusza grzeszna

by MaryWitcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWitcher/pseuds/MaryWitcher
Summary: Draco Malfoy gnił. Psuł się - zbyt wcześnie, jak wadliwy owoc.Draco Malfoy grzeszył. Z żarem w oczach, drżącymi dłońmi i zgarbionymi plecami.• gdzie draco przywołuje po latach wspomnienia ze swojego życia •© MaryWitcher, sierpień 2020
Relationships: Drastoria - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. —

Nie chcę proroków. Twoje prawo  
Czytam w przyrodzie. Żyłem podle,  
Duszę mam grzeszną i niemrawą,  
Lecz Ty mnie słuchasz — więc się modlę.

Lord George Byron - Modlitwa przyrody


	2. I

Tak naprawdę, Draco nie wie, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło.

Kiedy zaczął gnić, psuć się jak wadliwy owoc i błądzić na dobrze znanych ścieżkach.

Podejrzewa, że już we wczesnym dzieciństwie — chociaż starszemu Draconowi ciężko to przyznać. Trudno mu odrzucić ten pojedynczy skrawek Idylli, a raczej jej namiastki. Nie chce zrywać przetykanych srebrnymi nici lekkich tkanin, którymi okrył dziecięce lata. Nie chce pozbywać się pozorów, muru, zbudowanego przez lata tylko po to, by mieć punkt zaczepienia w najgorszych momentach.

Wie, że powinien to zrobić. I tak minęło już zbyt wiele lat. Zbyt wiele widział, zbyt wiele doświadczył i przeżył. Jest za stary na oszukiwanie.

Może początek zawdzięcza swojemu ojcu. Raczej nie matce — pamięta jej troskliwe spojrzenia i stęsknione dłonie, owijające jego zziębnięte ciało w koc. Jej zmarszczone brwi i opadłe kąciki ust. Ból wypisany w drżących nadgarstkach i wypukłych kościach policzkowych.

Wspomnienia z ojcem są niezwykle wyraźne. Lucjusz, zabierający go pewnego mroźnego dnia na polowanie. Każący mu zabijać ptactwo, jakby strzelał do zwykłych puszek. Stanowczy, surowy, oślepiony ideami i zgubnymi wartościami. Fioletowe dłonie. Plamy krwi na spodniach. Strach. Ogromny strach, a potem żałość.

Pamięta, jak uciekał wzrokiem, by tylko nie patrzeć na przebite ciała ptaków. Tkwiła w nich ta bezduszna, obca śmierć, której wcześniej nie widział. Gdy umierał dziadek, został odesłany do swojego pokoju, zamknięty na klucz, a na pogrzebie guwernantka pokazywała mu pod ławką obrazki z kolorowej książeczki, by nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się działo.

Tkwiła w nich pustka. Pustka, której nigdy nie doświadczył.

Lucjusz zmuszał go do patrzenia. Kazał złapać ptactwo za karki i wrzucić do worków, a potem wyjmować kule.

Draco to zrobił. Matka prosiła, by był posłuszny ojcu, a on był przede wszystkim posłuszny matce. Trzęsły mu się nogi, ręce, broda. Ale stał tam i w milczeniu przepatrywał ciała niewinnych istot.

Dopiero po kolacji się rozpłakał. Wciskał twarz w poduszkę, by tylko nikt go nie usłyszał i łkał, nie mogąc wyzbyć się z pamięci widoku martwych ptaków. Zakrwawionych piersi. Zwieszonych dziobów.

Płakał po każdym polowaniu, a przy śniadaniu przybierał chłodną maskę i posłusznie wysłuchiwał ojca, który zdawał się mówić jedynie o tym.

Nawet matka nie wiedziała, jak Draco w środku się rozpadał. Jak wydawało mu się, że ma krew na rękach i nigdy już jej nie zmyje. Jak nocą siedział przyklejony do szyby, nie potrafiąc zasnąć przez kłębiące się koszmary. Jak zaczynał wzdrygać się na dźwięk głosu Lucjusza.

Bał się własnego cienia.

A Malfoyowie udawali, że nigdy się nie lękają.

Więc on też udawał.


	3. II

Z czasem umyślnie zapominał wiele dziecięcych wspomnień — były zbyt wyraźnymi obrazami ojca, którego nie chciał pamiętać. Przywoływały wszechogarniający chłód Malfoy Manor, jego barwy i cienie.

Są jednak wydarzenia niemożliwe do zapomnienia. Lgną do pamięci jak ćmy do ognia i nie sposób się ich pozbyć. Draco ma takich kilka, chociaż i tak zbyt wiele.

Wzburzone chmury. Przybrudzona zieleń parku. Matka zajęta rozmową z inną czarownicę. Charakterystyczny zapach perfum. Błękitna sukienka.

Zabrała go tam po wizycie u Gringotta — była dość znużona i Draco widział, że nie chciała od razu wracać do domu. Potrafił po paru spojrzeniach wyczuć jej nastrój. Mimo że ojciec kształtował go na podobnego sobie, syn o wiele bardziej przypominał matkę.

Tamtego dnia spotkała jakąś znajomą ze szkoły, a on — zazwyczaj trzymany pod kloszem — skorzystał z chwili nieuwagi.

Pamięta, jak biegł po trawie z obcą lekkością, zaskoczony płynnością ruchów i swobodą. Było mu niewygodnie w szacie wybranej przez matkę, ale wtedy nie miało to aż tak dużego znaczenia. Liczyło się ostre powietrze, wypełniające płuca i dźwięk rozdeptywanej trawy. Miał wrażenie, że już nigdy się nie zatrzyma, lecz zrobił to wcześniej, niż podejrzewał.

— Ale masz śmieszne buty.

Draco zamarł w jednej sekundzie. Odwrócił się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wysuniętym nieznacznie podbródkiem. Piskliwy głos należał do chuderlawego chłopca, siedzącego na krawędzi murku otaczającego fontannę i bawiącego się zabawką, której Draco wtedy nie rozpoznał. W milczeniu zrobił krok do przodu.

— Dlaczego nie masz adidasów?

Pamięta, że jedyne co wtedy zrobił, to wzruszył ramionami, spąsowiał i spuścił wzrok na swoje absurdalnie drogie trzewiki. Chłopcu jednak to chyba wystarczyło. Zeskoczył z murku, otrzepał dżinsy, a potem sięgnął kieszeni.

— Ej, chcesz gumę?

Nie wie dokładnie, co się później działo. Wspomnienia są zamglone — a może wręcz przeciwnie, tak ostre i wyraźne, że przywoływanie ich sprawia ból. W jednej chwili przyglądał się tej dziwnej zabawce oraz talii kart, które ani trochę nie przypominały tych z czekoladowych żab, i śmiał się z jakiegoś żartu, którego nie rozumiał, a potem matka chwytała go mocno za ramię i odciągała na bok.

Rzadko kiedy widywał ją tak zdenerwowaną. Jej bladą twarz wykrzywiały lęk oraz irytacja. Grymasy tak bardzo niepasujące do rysów Narcyzy, szpecące jasne oczy i malinowe usta.

Później w nocy, po poważnej rozmowie z ojcem, w głowie brzmiały mu jedynie trzy słowa — mugol, czystokrwisty, hańba.

Słowa, które coraz częściej miały odbijać się echem od zimnych ścian domu.

Z perspektywy czasu wie, jak potężna była ta trucizna sączona do jego młodych uszu.

Ukształtowała kolejne lata i sprawiła, że wszystko, przez co potem wypłakiwał sobie oczy, nabrało tragizmu godnego Szekspira.

A Draco nie był pewien, jak skończy.

Miał jedynie lichą nadzieję, że bezboleśnie.


	4. III

Przez wiele lat nie pojmował taktyk stosowanych przez ojca. Posłusznie podążał za nim, nie podając w wątpliwość jego czynów oraz słów — i może w tym właśnie tkwił ostatni gwóźdź do trumny.

Czytał wskazane książki, pokornie przeglądał gazety i słuchał kazań, które wnikały w młody umysł jak nóż w masło. Największy wpływ miały jednak lekcje.

Nikt w arystokracji nie dziwił się, gdy rodzice przed pójściem dziecka do Hogwartu zatrudniali guwernantkę lub posyłali na drogie kursy, mające na celu wprowadzenie młodych na właściwy tor. I to od rodzica zależało, który nim był.

Draconowi trafiła się panna Seymour — szara suknia, garbaty nos, zaciśnięte usta. Mówiła z kontynentalnym akcentem i wyglądała, jakby spędziła całe lata na słońcu. Jej twarz była ogorzała i Draco podczas lekcji często wyobrażał sobie, że musiała kiedyś pracować na polu, chociaż zdobyte wykształcenie ani trochę na to nie wskazywało. Rzadko kiedy odzywała się, jeśli nie było to związane bezpośrednio z tematem zajęć. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Z łatwością przyswajała słowa Lucjusza, dzieliła z nim podobne wartości i stosowała wskazówki co do przekazywania odpowiedniej wiedzy Draconowi.

Była surowa i chłodna. Wymagająca. Wiecznie zmęczona.

A Draco miał jej dość.

Nie znosił narzucanych sztywnych zasad, jej mdlącego zapachu nafty i pytań, które zadawała i oczekiwała zawsze odpowiedzi, a których on nie rozumiał. Był znużony słuchaniem o czystej krwi i czasami nie pojmował, o co wszystkim chodzi, ale bał się gniewu ojca. Dlatego kiwał głową, posłusznie wypełniał polecenia i próbował być synem, którego nie trzeba się wstydzić.

Czasami myślał o buncie — chociaż wtedy tak by tego nie nazwał. Nie wiedział jednak, co miało wydarzyć się po nim i właśnie to powstrzymywało go od sprzeciwu. Rozważał wiele zakończeń, ale żadne nie było warte ryzyka. Wolał ugryźć się w język i podążać bezmyślnie za ojcem, ponieważ analiza jedynie sprawiała, że stawał się pochmurny. I rozczarowany. Własnym postępowaniem i rodzicami.

W pewnym momencie nie potrafił już odróżnić swojego toku myśli od ścieżki, sumiennie wydeptywanej przez ojca i pannę Seymour. Zaczynał tracić głos. I nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić.

Gdy patrzył na matkę, która już dawno przestała próbować odzyskać własną barwę, jednocześnie panikował, by nie stać się nią i drżał, posłusznie spijając kolejne łyki trucizny.

Był taki słaby.

Nie wiedział, czy bardziej winił siebie czy swojego ojca.

Czy może jedną i tę samą osobę.


	5. IV

W Malfoy Manor Voldemort był zawsze obecny. We wspomnieniach, w listach, na przedramionach. Zakradał się do salonu i biblioteki, zatruwał sny i powodował kłótnie. Od momentu jego pierwszego poważnego upadku Lucjusz mógł udawać, że to wszystko minęło, ale dobrze wiedział, jaka była prawda.

Gdy Draco zaczynał swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, zaczęły się również plotki o Czarnym Panu i niefortunnie naznaczyły to, co młody panicz Malfoy uważał za drogę ku wolności. Choć słuchał wywodów ojca o ty, jak ma się zachowywać, uczyć i jakie zawierać znajomości, nocami rozmyślał o swoich pierwszych krokach w szkole. I marzył. Kreował całe scenariusze, wyimaginowane sceny z papierowymi przyjaciółmi, pochwały nauczycieli. A potem to wszystko spłonęło. Przemieniło się w pył. Ludzie nie wybaczyli Malfoyom.

Już wiele razy cierpiał z powodu rozczarowań, były to jednak rozczarowania bezpośrednio wybrane przez rodziców, więc miały inny smak niż te, które dopiero na niego czekały.

Wstydzi się tego wspomnienia, ale jest tak niebywale ostre, że mimowolnie wysuwa się na pierwszy plan.

Początek nauki w Hogwarcie. Ciepłe światło przykurzonych lamp, blask księżyca i blade czoło pełne obaw. Pamięta, że poczuł wtedy taki dziwny poryw odwagi. Palił mu język i sprawiał, że cały czas przebierał nogami. Wreszcie bez chłodnych spojrzeń ojca. Wreszcie bez drżących dłoni matki. Wreszcie sam. I może właśnie dlatego zaproponował przyjaźń Harry'emu Potterowi. Może właśnie dlatego niespodziewanie wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, choć ojciec wyraźnie zaznaczył, by się z nim nie zadawał. Może dlatego zrobił to, mimo że w uszach brzęczały mu groźby Lucjusza.

Och, jakież gorzkie to było rozczarowanie! Jak wpatrywał się w te śmiałe zielone oczy, jak oddychał z trudem i wychodził, unosząc dumnie głowę, chociaż wcale nie czuł dumy. Został odrzucony. Kolejny raz, ale gorszy od pozostałych.

Potem w nocy, po Wielkiej Uczcie, całą noc niespokojnie przewracał się pod kołdrą i myślał, mimowolnie wsłuchując się w spokojne oddechy innych chłopców. To wtedy już całkiem porzucił myśl o jakimkolwiek buncie. Jedynie przez niego cierpiał — nie chodziło nawet o Pottera, chodziło o jego gest. Chodziło o to, że pierwszy raz, kiedy Draco sprzeciwił się w ten sposób ojcu, zakończył się tak słoną porażką, która doszczętnie zniweczyła resztki sennych marzeń o nowym szkolnym życiu.

Która niosła za sobą jedynie zniszczenie.


	6. V

Lata szkolne tak naprawdę mało różniły się od dzieciństwa spędzonego w Malfoy Manor. Regularne listy ojca i matki przypominały wszystko, o czym Draco chciał zapomnieć, a upomnienia Snape'a uświadamiały, że nigdy naprawdę się od tego nie uwolni.

Nie zwierzał się nikomu z tego, co czuł. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, a Hogwart również go nim nie obdarzył. Otaczał się grupą Ślizgonów, przy których stawał się własnym ojcem i choć właśnie za to ich nienawidził, byli jedynymi przychylnymi osobami.

Tłumił każdy impuls, każdą łzę i drżenie, aby potem w nocy ukrywać się w łazience i rozpadać raz za razem. Jego plecy były zbyt słabe, by to wszystko unieść, a serce zbyt gorzkie, by szukać lekarstwa.

Codziennie rano, gdy przed lustrem układał włosy, wykrzywiał wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu, unosił cynicznie brew i poprawiał postawę, żeby kiedy tylko przekroczy próg Wielkiej Sali, każdy wiedział, z jakiej rodziny się wywodził.

Brzydziło go to. Brzydziły go niezliczone maski, listy od ojca i własna samotność. Czuł wstręt do samego siebie i zarazem każdej istoty ludzkiej. Obca mu była życzliwość i dobre intencje — wzdrygał się na miły gest, a potem natychmiast ganił za swą głupotę.

Zazdrościł wszystkim, którzy posiadali okruch szczęścia. Zazdrościł Potterowi. Po tym, jak odrzucił jego przyjaźń, znalazł sobie dwóch innych przyjaciół — i to całkiem lepszych. W Draconie wzbierał się gniew, gdy widział jak we troje śmieją się, spędzają beztrosko popołudnia i dzielą słodyczami. Pragnął zniszczyć tę radość. Pragnął podeptać ją, jak niechcianą zabawkę, roztrzaskać na kawałki, zetrzeć w pył. Wszystkie próby szły jednak na marne.

Draco zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że wszystko, co robi, idzie na marne.

Był taki zmęczony. Ślizgonami, plotkami o Voldemorcie, esejami do napisania, a najbardziej sobą samym. Bywały dni, kiedy nie szedł na zajęcia, bo sił wystarczało mu tylko na zwinięcie się w kłębek w łóżku. W dzieciństwie miał koszmary, ale w Hogwarcie kradziony eliksir na dobry sen sprawił, że noc stanowiła często jego jedyną ucieczkę. Uwielbiał ten lekki stan, w którym nic nie czuł. Nic nie było w stanie go zranić i zadać ból. Wydawało mu się, że spaceruje w chmurach i wcale nie przypominają mgły — tamte chmury przypominały puch. Tamte chmury przypominały mu, że być może istnieje coś poza tym zamkiem o chłodnych murach, poza mrokiem Malfoy Manor, poza Voldemortem.

Codziennie tęsknił za chmurami. Wpatrywał się tępo w okna i tęsknił.

Ta tęsknota już nigdy go nie opuściła.


	7. VI

Wszystko zaczęło mu wypadać z rąk i obracać się w popiół na piątym roku. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ojciec trafia do więzienia. Przeszywający szloch matki. Pusty dom. Niezliczone artykuły w gazetach. Naloty aurorów na Malfoy Manor.

Maski zostały zrzucone.

Coś się wtedy w nim rozpadło. Nie potrafił się już ukrywać tak jak dawniej. Przez całe dnie był zmęczony, mimo że nic nie robił. Wzdrygał się na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk i zakrywał oczy przed ostrym światłem. Nocami rzucał się po łóżku nękany koszmarami. Uciekał wzrokiem przed spojrzeniami matki. Przestał odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek listy. Całymi dniami wpatrywał się w okna, a potem wieczorami szczelnie je zasłaniał.

Najgorsze miało jednak nadejść.

Czasami wciąż śni mu się to po nocach. Stłumiony wrzask, gdy Voldemort wypalał mu na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. Oczy zasnute łzami, uginające się kolana, nienawiść. Nienawidził siebie i Voldemorta, i ojca, że go z tym wszystkim zostawił, i matki, tak słabej i wątłej, i Harry'ego Pottera, i coraz częściej całego świata.

Potem już wszędzie widział mrok. Ciemność tropiła go jak zaszczute zwierzę, a on osłabiony próbował przedrzeć się przez knieje, o które rozrywał szatę i blade policzki.

Nie cierpiał nawet swego odbicia w lustrze i gdzie tylko mógł, zakrywał zwierciadła ciężkimi, zakurzonymi tkaninami. Był to jednak tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Stanowił drobiazg w porównaniu z bólem, który Draco sobie zadawał.

Próbował pozbyć się Znaku na wiele sposobów. Rozszarpywał skórę, brocząc krwią płytki łazienkowe; kupował eliksiry, które jedynie jeszcze bardziej osłabiały skórę; używał zaklęć, zbyt ryzykowanych i skomplikowanych, by mógł wykonać je właściwie. Nic nie przynosiło pożądanego efektu i w końcu musiał ograniczyć się do tej jednej rzeczy, podpatrzonej u pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Nigdy nie podwijał rękawów i choć latem cały czas osuszał czoło chusteczką, nie zdejmował długich szat. Dawało to mylne poczucie kontroli, lecz Draco cieszył się, że posiada jakiekolwiek.

To właśnie wtedy czuł się najgorzej. Były to lata przepełnione jedynie rozpaczą, lękiem i gniewem. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek tęsknił za okruchami życzliwości, których w tamtym okresie nie dostawał nawet od matki.

Rozkazy od Voldemorta miały smak strachu. Nigdy nie zapomni tych nieprzeniknionych oczu, a potem cichych słów Zabijesz Dumbledore'a. Voldemort nie pytał. Stwierdzał fakty i Draco o tym dobrze wiedział, słaniając się przed jego obliczem.

Całą noc płakał.

Całą noc błagał o śmierć, a jednocześnie tak jej się bał, że ciągle szczypał niemalże przezroczystą skórę na ramieniu i sprawdzał, czy wciąż oddycha.

Nienawiść.

Płakał z nienawiści.


	8. VII

Dla niego wojna zaczęła się naprawdę dopiero tam, na Wieży Astronomicznej, gdy usiłował utrzymać w dłoniach różdżkę i zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a. To wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co ukrywał przez wiele nocy, próbując wyprzeć ten fakt z umysłu — jest wojna, jest więc też śmierć. Śmierć, którą on musi zadać. Odebrać oddech, tlący się w piersiach ofiar.

Nie zabił go. Nie potrafił. Słowa zaklęcia nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. Wpatrywał się w jego jasne oczy i łkał, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. Nie mógł pozbyć się tego zapachu, zapachu śmierci, który wdzierał się w nozdrza, który rozszarpywał resztki nadziei i odbierał rozum.

Nie wiedział, co się potem działo. Słyszał śmiech Bellatriks, widział zmarszczone brwi Snape'a i oślepiający błysk zaklęcia, czuł, jak ktoś szarpie go za ramiona i każe biec po schodach, a on krzyczał, że nie może, ale nikt go nie słuchał i musiał biec, musiał uciekać, musiał się ratować, chociaż chciał, by któryś z aurorów go schwytał. Chciał, by to wszystko się skończyło, by mógł przespać spokojnie noc i pisać eseje, by mógł uśmiechnąć się bez powodu i przywitać dzień zwykłym śniadaniem ze zwykłymi rodzicami.

Później często miał te sceny przed oczami, gdy stawał oko w oko z kolejnym niewinnym człowiekiem i pospiesznie odwracał wzrok, widząc jak twarz ofiary wykrzywia cierpienie. Natykał się na śmierć wszędzie i coraz częściej to on miał krew na rękach.

Przestał wierzyć w idee Voldemorta i zarazem postrzegać ofiary jako ludzi. Wiedział, że musi się na to uodpornić — nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jakie czekałyby go konsekwencje, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

Czuł się jak Lady Makbet, gdy w łazience próbował domyć dłonie po kolejnych misjach, jak je szumnie nazywano wśród śmierciożerów, choć dla Dracona stanowiły eufemizm bezkarnego mordu. Miał wrażenie, że w sieci żył widać każdy jego grzech i do końca swoich dni będzie wiódł życie tak splamione jak w tamtym momencie.

Wojna kojarzyła mu się z wieczną ucieczką.

Z brakiem tchu, narastającą paniką i przyspieszonym pulsem.

Nigdy nienawidził kogoś tak bardzo, jak wojny.

Nawet samego siebie, chociaż przecież był jej dzieckiem.


	9. VIII

Nadal czuł się winny, gdy poznał Astorię. Była uosobieniem światła — roześmianymi oczyma, ciepłym uśmiechem, zatroskanym zmarszczeniem brwi.

On był grzesznikiem. Naznaczonym każdym czynem, który popełnił; obciążony winą, do której się przyznawał; zawstydzony własnym życiem, którego pragnął się wyrzec.

Wiedział, że na nią nie zasługiwał. Nie zasługiwał na te drobne gesty życzliwości, jej delikatny dotyk i naiwną nadzieję. Bał się, że zrani ją, gdy tylko się poruszy. Mógłby to zrobić i czasami myślał, że byłoby to najlepszym wyjściem — ostrzec przed czyhającym mrokiem, lecz potem napotykał jej wzrok i zamierał.

W Astorii była eteryczność, której dotąd nie doświadczył. Poruszała się jakby kilka centymetrów nad ziemią — z wdziękiem i lekkością, przypominającymi nimfę. Obcy był jej mrok, a gniew tak rzadko gościł w sercu, że Draco zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę opanowała ją złość.

W pewnym momencie postanowił to skończyć. Własny ból odbierał mu wszystko, o czym niegdyś marzył i nieraz zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej by było wyjechać. Zostać zapomnianym. Spojrzeć pewnego dnia w lustro i nie poznać samego siebie.

Nie mógł.

Jej uścisk był silniejszy.

— Ilekroć uciekasz, zawsze wracasz. A ja mam czas. Mogę czekać całą wieczność — powiedziała kiedyś, gdy kolejny raz zamierzał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko i zamknąć drzwi, i nigdy ponownie ich nie otworzyć.

Nie odszedł. Ani wtedy, ani potem.

Była jego jedynym światłem. Uosobieniem domu, którego nigdy nie miał. Głębokim wdechem złapanym łapczywie po wypłynięciu na powierzchnię. Ciepłym porankiem wypełnionym zapachem kawy i śpiewem ptaków.

Z początku był zaniepokojony i przepełniony lękiem, gdy w jego sercu zaczęła kiełkować miłość. Tak bardzo różniła się od wszystkiego, czego dotąd doświadczył, i tak bardzo obezwładniała go, że w pierwszej chwili chciał uciec.

Nagle nawet najmniejsze detale nabrały barw, a niemalże niezauważalny zapach perfum na swetrze, którego zapomniała wziąć, sprawiał, że w Draco budziła się nieokiełznana tęsknota. W pracy coraz częściej spoglądał na zegarek, by tylko jak najwcześniej wyjść i pobiec wprost w jej ramiona. Przyłapywał się na tym, że myśl o przeszłości powoli staje się obca — nadal obfitowała zmarszczonymi brwiami i chmurnym spojrzeniem, ale wydawała się dalsza. Ulatywała na wspomnienie uśmiechu Astorii i choć wracała nocą, Draco lepiej znosił jej atak.

I choć wciąż nękał go grzech — utrwalony w rysach twarzy, nieobecnych oczach i zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach — stawał się niczym w obliczu dobroci.

A dobroć ta była bezinteresowna i szczera — a więc czysta i zdolna do czynów wielkich.

Ta dobroć go uleczyła.


	10. IX

Gdy urodził się Scorpius, Draco zapłakał.

Po raz pierwszy ze szczęścia.

Godzinami potrafił wpatrywać się w drobną twarzyczkę swojego syna — przypominała mu misterne dzieło sztuki, a nieśmiałe grymasy tylko to podkreślały i uszlachetniały.

Czasami, kiedy Scorpius już zasnął, stał nad jego kołyską i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zastanawiał się, co przyniesie los chłopcu o zadartym nosie i spokojnym śnie. Na myśl o wojnie wstrzymywał oddech — oddałby życie, by nie spotkało Scorpiusa to, co spotkało jego. Nie zasługiwał na ból. Był taki niewinny. Czysty. Kruchy.

Nie potrafił nie wspominać własnego wychowania i rozważał każdy krok, by nie upodobnić syna do siebie. Ilekroć Astoria powtarzała mu, że nie jest swoim ojcem i nigdy nim nie będzie, mimowolnie to podważał i gdyby nie jej zatroskane, przepełnione ciepłem spojrzeniem, nieuchronnie doprowadziłby się do destrukcji.

I mimo pojedynczych nieprzespanych nocy, blizn i bolesnych wspomnień, to wtedy zaczęło się jego szczęście.

Budził się ze spokojnym umysłem i zapachem Astorii obok. Wychodził na taras z kubkiem herbaty, brał kilka głębokich oddechów, a potem zabierał się za śniadanie. Sprawiało mu to przyjemność — było coś niezwykłego w powolnym krojeniu chleba i warzyw, w gotowaniu wody, a nawet w zwykłym myciu rąk. Zachwycało go, że nie musi używać magii i nikt go za to nie gani. Urzekała go ta prostota codzienności , jej wszystkie barwy, zapachy, smaki.

Dzieciństwo Scorpiusa przypominało mu album ze zdjęciami.

Scorpius na miniaturowej miotle. Wybiegający zza drzewa z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. W ogrodniczkach, uczepiony nogi Astorii. Cały w dżemie, z wyjątkowo zadowoloną miną i błyskiem w oczach. Drzemiący beztrosko na huśtawce. Chowający się w fałdach sukni. Pogrążony w układaniu puzzli. 

Dla Dracona ten okres mógłby trwać wiecznie. Codziennie mógłby pomagać mu w sznurowaniu butów, oklejać plastrami zdarte kolana i ukradkiem dawać karmelki, mimo że pora podwieczorku jeszcze nie nadeszła. Żałował, że nie potrafi zatrzymać czasu. Scorpius rósł z każdym dniem, a w sercu jego ojca pojawiło się to słodko-gorzkie uczucie, którego miał się już nigdy nie pozbyć.

I choć nadal nie mógł spać, nękany niepokojem i lękiem, jedna rzecz wzbudzała w nim dumę i otrzeźwiała szybciej, niż cokolwiek innego.

Podarował swojemu synowi życie, którego sam nie doświadczył. Podarował mu dni namalowane jedynie w jasnych barwach, ciepło bezpiecznych ramion i spokój, potrafiący pokonać największe niepewności.

Uważał to za swoją pokutę — wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek zmyje grzech z samego siebie, lecz nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by zło splamiło dłonie Scorpiusa.

W zamian za otrzymany mrok, pragnął podarować mu najjaśniejsze ze świateł.

Czystą miłość.


	11. X

Śmierć rodziców nadeszła niespodziewanie.

W jednej chwili wykłócał się z ojcem o wychowanie Scorpiusa, a w drugiej stał nad jego grobem i rzucał ostatnie kwiaty na trumnę wykonaną z drogiego drewna.

Matka zmarła miesiąc później.

Nie płakał.

Nie potrafił. Godzinami wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę, a potem wstał i poszedł do pracy, choć przecież miał urlop.

Podświadomie czuł, że w tamtym czasie skończyła się jedna epoka, a zaczęła kolejna. Nie wiedział, czy lepsza. I właśnie to go najbardziej martwiło.

Za to, co się z nim stało, obwiniał rodziców. Za każdy senny koszmar, irracjonalny lęk, za każde cierpienie i łzę. Wiedział, że nie było to prawdą, ale zdejmowało z jego ramion część ciężaru i tylko to tak naprawdę się liczyło.

Patrzył na ich nagrobki i przed oczami miał jedynie pojedyncze sceny z dzieciństwa — te poprzeplatane chłodem i samotnością. W takich chwilach wzbierał się w nim gniew, a zaraz po gniewie rozpacz. Tak wielka, że padał na kolana i dusił się własnym szlochem.

Nigdy im nie wybaczył. Rozumiał ich czyny, motywy, zamiary. Ale ból był już tak duży, że gorzki smak żalu pozostał na ustach Dracona. Nie wybaczył im. I może to było jego największym grzechem.

Może wobec tego nawet krew na dłoniach bladła, a mars znikał z twarzy.

Nie wiedział. Nie chciał wiedzieć.

Przy grobie rodziców, stojąc w strugach deszczu, prosił o miłosierdzie, którego sam nie potrafił w sobie znaleźć.

A potem już tam nie wrócił.

Zamknął za sobą furtkę jako grzesznik.

I jako grzesznik zbierał wspomnienia niczym zeschnięte kwiaty; i jako grzesznik zapadł w sen wieczny.

Lecz Bóg przecież wybacza grzesznikom.

Zmywa z nich krew krwią.

Okazuje im łaskę.

Przyjmuje na ojcowską ziemię.

Bóg kocha grzeszników, albowiem tylko oni zdolni są do skruchy, która kruszy lód i ocala ostatnie oddechy.

Draco Malfoy żałował. I to go uratowało.


End file.
